


Fire and Silk

by mangomoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomoon/pseuds/mangomoon
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Zuko and the Reader. NOW TAKING REQUESTS!These one-shots will follow the reader and Zuko, but the reader can be a different person in each one-shot (in terms of type of bending or non-bending, her background, her and Zuko's current relationship). The personality will probably stay pretty much the same and there might be a few mini-series where it's a small story in the one-shots.Some chapters Zuko and the reader might be in an established relationship, secret relationship, pining, end up together at the end, etc.Basic facts about the reader will be in the notes before each chapter (bending abilities and such) which are relevant but aren't mentioned in the one-shot.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 301





	1. beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach turns into some emotional conversation as Zuko struggles with his past–but what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKING REQUESTS!
> 
> Just know that just because you send in a request does not mean I will take it! I will message you back if I plan on writing it. Submit your request by messaging me directly.
> 
> Reader is a non-bender.

“I win! Suck it Sokka!” You cheered, happily splashing in the water.

“No fair, you got a head start!” Sokka said, pouting about the fact that you had beaten him to the water.

While you, Suki, Sokka, and Katara splashed in the water, and Toph and Aang built sand sculptures, Zuko sat under an umbrella, a blank expression on his face. Apparently, to your shock and dismay, he wasn’t “a beach person”.

“Zuko, come on!” You called from the water.

He didn’t answer, just looking off at some cliffs in the distance. His expression no longer seemed simply blank to you, but tormented.

As everyone else continued to play, you waded out of the water and walked over to him, plopping down underneath the umbrella.

“Is everything okay?”

He didn’t turn to look at you, “Yes. I’m fine.” But his words were stilted and he seemed distant.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” He nodded but didn’t say anything else, didn’t turn around this time either.

“How about you come and join us in the water? It’ll be fun!” You placed a hand on his shoulder, but he whirled around, fire burning in his eyes.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” He yelled.

Flinching, you drew back your hand like you had been burned, your eyes stinging with tears. Zuko’s eyes widened and he felt shame rising in his belly. Unable to look at you, he got up and ran away, up the path.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Katara asked, coming out of the water to check on you.

“Yeah, I just need to see what’s going on,” you said, wiping tears out of your eyes as you chased after your boyfriend.

Following his footsteps up the path, you found him sitting on the same cliffs that you had seen him looking at earlier. As you approached him, you heard something that tore your heart in two. He was crying.

You held back, simply standing behind him as he cried, not wanting to intrude.

“I’m just like him, just like Father.”

“No!” You exclaimed, causing him to jump and turn towards your voice.

Taking advantage of his shock, you came towards him, “No, you’re _nothing_ like him! How could you say that?”

His eyes went down to the ground again, his fingers nervously picking at the tall grass, “I reacted just like him. I lashed out at you. You were scared of me!”

Scoffing, you gave him a light shove, “Rude. I wasn’t scared of you. You hurt my feelings. And that’s going to happen. Sometimes you’re going to say things that hurt my feelings and I’m going to say things that hurt yours. This relationship isn’t perfect. But what matters is that you apologize and try to do better. As long as you’re trying, then you’re definitely not your father.”

Looking up, he smiled, but you could tell not everything was okay, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you because I was upset.

“What were you upset about?” You asked, taking his hand in yours.

He was silent for a few moments, but you didn’t press him, just waited for him to be ready, “I used to love the beach. My whole family would come. My father and mother, Azula. My uncle and my cousin. I was too young to see how broken and twisted my family was.”

The waves rippled at the shore below as he continued on, squeezing your hand like a lifeline, “Some of my happiest memories are here. With my uncle and Lu Ten. But now...coming here just confuses me.”

You squeezed his hand back, encouraging him to continue, “It reminds me of my father and what he did to me. Of my mother and how she’s gone. Of my sister...and well, you know that. But the hardest thing is how it reminds me of my uncle. I disappointed him, I _betrayed him_ ! How am I ever supposed to face him again? How could he ever forgive me? How can I forgive myself?”

You let out a deep sigh, “I don’t know how you can forgive yourself. That’s something you have to figure out. But I’ll be here with you for it. But I do know that your uncle loves you, to the point where it is sickeningly annoying.”

Zuko chuckled, “Sorry about that.”

“Iroh isn’t like your father either. His love isn’t conditional or based upon how much you excel. His love is unconditional, always there. He will forgive you, you just have to trust him.”

Zuko squeezed your hand, standing to his feet and pulling you up, “Do _you_ forgive me?”

You laughed, “Of course, stupid. Isn’t that what I just said?”

Laughing with you, he brought his lips down to yours, cupping your face in a kiss as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

“Y/N and Zuko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Sokka cried from behind you.

As the two of you turned, you saw everyone heading up from the beach.

“We caught you!” Sokka said, pointing his finger.

“They’re dating, what do you mean we caught them?” Suki said, slapping his arm.

“Wait, they’re DATING?” Sokka asked, prompting groans from the rest of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is the guy who's making straight A's, but forgets how many days are in a week and has to ask someone.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Been struggling with writer's block lately.


	2. the perfect distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washing clothes leads to you wearing Zuko's shirt, and he seems to be a little affected by it.
> 
> USED TO BE TITLED "laundry day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a non-bender with sword-fighting capabilties

Steam rose into the air as you, Suki, and Sokka worked on cleaning everyone’s clothes. The benders had gone down to the private beach to practice their bending. Staying at the Firelord’s beach house did have some perks.

“Y/N, why did you have to volunteer us for this?” Sokka whined.   


“Because, Aang is a little stressed about fighting the Firelord, and working on his bending will help him destress. So why take time away from them training him? Besides, laundry is relaxing, at least to me.”   


“But it’s so hard!” Sokka said, somehow now covered in bubbles.

Suki laughed, going over to help her boyfriend, “Come on Sokka, you never did laundry growing up?”   


“Not really. Katara usually handled all that stuff,” Sokka said, looking sheepish.

The three of you worked through the afternoon, laughing and talking, while you and Suki attempted to teach Sokka how to wash clothes. After a while, you were hanging the last batch of clothes up to dry.

“Spirits, we’re a mess!” You said, laughing at the three of you.

“Here, let’s just grab some of the dry clothes,” Suki offered.

Unfortunately for you, your clothes were all still wet. So you went for the driest clothes you could find, pulling a long red shirt whose owner you didn’t know, and Katara’s black shorts.

Coming up from the beach, you could hear the sound of Aang and Toph mercilessly teasing Zuko and Katara laughing. As the group came into the courtyard, Zuko stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of you.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” He asked.

Looking down, you nodded, “Yeah, my stuff is still drying. Sokka, come on, I want to spar with you, see how you’re doing.”

As the benders rested on the steps, watching you train Sokka, you could feel one certain person’s eyes on you.

Sokka began to gain an advantage in the spar, causing you two to switch places. You made eye contact with Zuko, and saw him look you up and down. Your cheeks flushed red and you became distracted, your movements less coordinated.  Sokka knocked the sword out of your hand, his sword pointed at your throat.

“Did I win?” Sokka asked, bouncing up and down, “I won! I beat her!”   


You laughed breathlessly, trying not to look at Zuko, suddenly very aware of your body, “Yeah, good job.”   


Suki hugged her boyfriend as you walked over to the benders, sitting next to Katara, turning your body away from Zuko.

“I’m surprised you’re not upset,” Toph remarked.

“Let him have his moment. I’ll get my revenge later,” you said.

“Well I’m surprised that he beat you at all!” Katara said, “I don’t know much about swords, but I’ve seen you block that move a hundred times.”   


“I guess I just got distracted.”   


“What distracted you?” Aang asked, “You’re so focused when you fight that it’s scary.” The boy pretended to shudder and you kicked him with your foot.

Your eyes strayed to Zuko, who seemed to be making an effort to not look at you, “I don’t know. I’m going to go get some food from inside, you guys want anything?”   


The group called out what they wanted as you went inside, looking through the cabinets in the kitchen for the stuff you and Suki had gone into town for the other day.

Footsteps padded up behind you as you looked for the food, and you turned around to see Zuko standing there.   


“Yeah?”   


“You say you don’t want them to know we’re together, and then you wear  _ that _ ?” Zuko said.

“Wear what? I’m wearing a big shirt and shorts. I’m pretty safe for children right now,” you laughed as he came over to you and grabbed you by the waist.

“You’re wearing  _ my _ shirt,” he said in your ear, his already deep voice lower.

“Yup,” you popped the p, “and you’re just going to have to look,” you wiggled out of his grasp and walked backwards away from him, as he advanced towards you.

“Come and get me, flameboy!” You said.

He rushed at you, grabbing you in his arms and tickling you, as you let out shrieks of laughter.

“Mercy! Mercy!” You gasped, as he stopped and held you in his arms.

“I guess I am pretty irresistible, huh?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but when you went to kiss him, he met your lips softly, holding you as if you might float away. And you felt so happy, you might have.


	3. drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets drunk at the beach house and the girls have to ask her, who does she like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a non-bender who has sword-fighting abilities.

“Where did she even get alcohol?” Sokka asked, completely confused.

It was a week before Sozin’s Comet, and all of you were staying at Zuko’s family’s old beach house on Ember Island.

“She must have found it in the kitchen, left behind by accident,” Zuko said, picking up the nearly empty bottle.

They all watched as you sat on the ground in the courtyard, leaning against the fountain before you rocketed up and made your way over to them with purpose, plopping down on the steps in between Zuko and Katara.

“Katara, you are so pretty!” You slurred, taking her hair in your hands and playing with it, “And you’re so sweet, and you take care of everyone. But you’re still young, and I feel like sometimes we need to take care of you.”

“What’s happening?” Aang, ever the innocent, asked.

Suki sighed, “This is just like my cousin, back on Kyoshi Island. She gets drunk and then gets super sweet and loving, and also tends to overshare her emotions. I traded Fen for Y/N.”

“Suki, you’re so badass! And you inspire me cause neither of us are benders, ya know, but we can both kick some ass!”

“Nevermind,” Suki said, blushing, “I am no longer annoyed, I love this.”

“Do me next!” Sokka said, standing in front of you, trying his best to look macho.

“I’m bored,” you whined, leaning on Zuko, “you’re warm! Like a cuddly fireplace.”

Zuko’s cheeks flushed pink as he became very aware of his limbs and his movement, “Can I have some of that?” Toph asked, “Cause I’d like an excuse to tell you guys what I think about you!” An almost manic smile crossed her lips.

“No one let her have that.” Katara said.

“APPA!” You stood up and grabbed Zuko’s hand, “C’mon! I wanna hug Appa!”

The firebender made his way over to the sky bison with you, making sure you didn’t fall as you wobbled your way across the courtyard. Without another word, you flopped onto Appa’s head, waving your arms and legs like you were making a snow angel.

Zuko smiled at your antics as Suki came over, worried about you getting the impulse to fly, “Y/N, come over here with us,”

“Can I braid Katara’s hair?” You asked.

Suki nodded, grabbing your hand and pulling you over. Just then, a loud crash was heard in the house while Aang and Sokka were mysteriously missing.

“I better go make sure they didn’t blow something up,” Zuko sighed.

You sat behind Katara, drunkenly playing with her hair, “Suki, you and Sokka are so cute. I wish I had something like you two."

“Come on Y/N, there isn’t anyone you like?” Suki asked.

“I mean...there is, but he doesn’t like me back. There’s no way he likes me back!” Your demeanor had shifted from giggly and happy to sad and lonely, just as Zuko came out, dragging Aang and Sokka by the ears. Hearing what you were saying, he stopped, shushing the other two guys, wanting to know what you were going to say.

“It’s like...how could he possibly notice me? Especially when his ex-girlfriend is so hot I’m into her! And it’s not just that he’s hot, but that he’s so sweet and he listens to me, and all the guys that I’ve dated have been assholes who don’t even pay attention to me.”

“Who is he?” Toph asked, knowing full well that Zuko was hiding in the shadows.

“You promise you won’t tell?” You asked, holding out a pinky.

All three girls locked their pinkies with yours, “Promise,” Katara said.

“It’s His Royal Highness, Majesty, whatever, Zuko. But it’s fine, cause I’ve resigned myself to the fact that he’s not into me,” your tone had become more solemn.

It was then that Sokka tried to free himself from Zuko’s grip and fell over, exposing all three guys. You spun around to see Zuko, who had heard everything.

“Y/N, I–” You cut Zuko off, getting up and stumbling back into the house, wanting to hide from the world forever.

Flopping onto your bed in the room that you and Katara were sharing, you hugged a pillow and tried to stop the world from spinning as tears tried to break free from your eyes.

A knock came from the doorway, and you peeked up to see Zuko standing there awkwardly. You tried to get to your feet and almost fell over, causing the firebender to rush over to steady you, his hand on the small of your back. 

“Zuko, listen. I wish I was less drunk, but I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, and I didn’t want to make things between us awkward. So I get it if you don’t want to be around me anymore and–”

“Y/N, stop,” Zuko said, “I like you. A lot, in fact. And I was such an idiot that I didn’t tell you because I was scared how you would react.”

“You like me?” You asked, finally able to meet his eyes, “You have pretty eyes and I wanna kiss you,”

“And you’re too drunk for that!” Zuko laughed, gently picking you up and placing you on the bed, sitting beside you and letting you lean on him.

“Tell me a story!” You demanded, your brief moment of clarity now gone.

“Okay, I’m going to tell you how my uncle started his own tea shop,” Zuko said.

As Zuko told his story, you were brought in and out of sleep by his voice, hearing snippets here and there but enjoying just spending time with him.

“So then he attacked me with swords, trying to prove I was a firebender. I mean, I was, but he didn’t get to know that. Besides, I had been looking for a chance to fight a customer.”

It was then that Zuko noticed you were completely out cold. He carefully laid you down and covered you with a blanket.

“You’re not allowed to forget about this in the morning,” he said, kissing you on the forehead before he left.

* * *

“Y/N, wake up! Sokka said he wanted to train with you,” Katara said, throwing open the curtains.

“Katara, you she-devil!” You screeched, covering your eyes and groaning, “What happened last night?”

“You mean you don’t remember?” Katara asked, shifting her weight nervously.

“I vaguely remember jumping on Appa, and maybe playing with your hair? Also, Zuko told me a weird story about a sword fight in a tea shop. Is that a euphemism for something?”

“Are you going to be okay to train Sokka?” Katara asked.

Standing to your feet, you held up a finger, “Well–” and immediately rushed to find something to throw up in.

Thirty minutes later you were outside, sitting on the steps and wearing a pair of sunglasses Suki and Sokka had gone into town to get you. Suki sat beside you on the steps, watching her boyfriend fail to meet your expectations.

“Sokka, you’re not holding your sword right,” you said, trying not to be too loud.

“What?!” He yelled back, causing you to hold your head.

It was then that Aang dashed into the courtyard, cheering and whooping, as an exasperated-looking Zuko trailed him.

“C’mon Sifu Hotman! Let’s do some firebending!” Aang yelled, not helping your headache at all.

As you looked at Zuko, you thought you might be forgetting something important from last night, but you couldn’t place it.

“Suki, did something happen last night?” You asked.

It was then that Zuko took off his shirt to start firebending and a blush sprung to your cheeks, “Oh…”

Laughing, Suki knocked you with her shoulder, “You remember now?”

“Yeah,” you said, shamelessly staring at the firebender, “Thank you Drunk Me.”

As you stared at Zuko, he looked up to meet your gaze and gave you a knowing smile, “I told you, you aren’t allowed to forget!” He called across the courtyard.

“Stop yelling!” You yelled back, but still blissfully happy as you gave up on training Sokka and watched Zuko instead.


	4. love language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wants to get to know you, but there's one thing about you standing in his way. You're mute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @elongated_muskrat
> 
> I did my best research on causes of mutism and what it's like. I decided the reason behind the Reader's was trauma based, not anything physical.
> 
> The Reader is a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe.

At first, Zuko had thought that you didn’t like him. Then he had thought you were just incredibly quiet  _ and _ didn’t like him. He wouldn’t be surprised. The Fire Nation had hurt a lot of people, _he_ had hurt a lot of people.

But then Sokka had pulled him aside after two days of him being with the group and explained it to him, “Y/N doesn’t talk.”   


“What do you mean, ‘she doesn’t talk’?” Zuko asked, confused.

“She’s mute. We don’t know what caused it, but she communicates the best she can. The monks taught sign language, so Aang and her can communicate, but he has to translate for the rest of us. But she’s an amazing waterbending healer, regardless.”

Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about it, but now he noticed it. You never made a sound. When Sokka told one of his dumb jokes, you didn’t make a peep. But your body shook and you smiled, pure joy on your face. 

When Katara tried to teach you fighting with waterbending, and you took a hit, you didn’t let out a grunt like most. A grimace crossed your face but you would get back up and try again.

When Toph would pop out of different places to scare you, you didn’t scream or shriek. But your mouth opened wide and you looked shocked and sometimes terrified.

He had been talking to you through Aang, just like everyone else, but it was frustrating. You would want to chime in, but Aang would be talking already and you would have to wait until he could translate. Zuko felt like he couldn’t get to know you as well because he had to speak through Aang.

Finally, he came to a conclusion, “I want you to teach me sign language,” he said, striding up to where you sat, practicing small waterbending moves.

Looking up at him, you cocked your head as if to say,  _ Why? _

“I have some paper and a brush and ink so you can explain what you’re teaching me. I want to be able to talk to you,” he said.

Waiting a few moments, you pondered it. Then nodded, patting the ground in front of you to get him to sit.

Grabbing the paper and writing utensils, you wrote the word  _ alphabet _ down. Then you began to take Zuko through the basic alphabet, taking his hand and gently correcting him when he got it wrong.

This went on for days. When Zuko wasn’t training Aang, he was learning from you. He was a quick learner. You began to teach him basic vocabulary. You taught him your name-sign, and assigned him his own. The letter Z followed by the word honor. When you told him that he rolled his eyes but accepted his name.

Soon you were able to have conversations with him, even getting Aang in on it so he could have more practice. Although you could just listen to him and he technically didn’t  _ have _ to sign, you were making him so he would remember the signs more.

But it was after dinner one night that Zuko got up the courage to ask you the question that had been on his mind ever since he learned you were mute. Sitting down beside you, where you were making sure your stuff was together, he bumped your shoulder.

_ Hey _ , he signed at you,  _ can I ask you a question? _

_ Sure.  _ You signed back.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko mustered up the courage,  _ Why can’t you talk? _

You didn’t just freeze, but you dropped the stuff you were holding, and looked away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Zuko said, “I’ll go.”   


As he stood to leave, his cheeks burning red, you grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

_ No, I’ll tell you, _ you said.  _ When I was younger, I was always talking and laughing. No one could get me to shut up. But when I was twelve, something changed. My mother had always had bruises, maybe a limp every now and then. But she always said it was because she was clumsy, slipped on the ice a lot. When I was twelve, I saw my father beating my mother. _

You stopped, trying to calm your breathing, your hands shaking, “Do you need to stop?” Zuko asked.

Breathing in and out, you calmed yourself,  _ No. I can do this. _

Zuko nodded and you continued,  _ I rushed in, trying to stop him. Trying to help her. But he backhanded me, and when I was down he began to kick me for defying him. I had never seen him like this. He had always had a temper but he had never struck me. _

Tears began to pool in your eyes as you signed,  _ When she saw him beating me, my mother had finally had enough. She jumped in, pushing him back and fighting. He got so angry he grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room. _

The memories hurt, but you had never wanted to tell someone the way you wanted to tell Zuko. You couldn’t spend anymore time holding the pain in, and after all he had shared with you, you knew you could trust him.

_ She was dead. She had hit her head against the wall and it had broken her neck. Once he realized what he had done, my father left. They caught him hiding in the tundra. I haven’t spoken since. The elders say that something happened to me that night, when I saw what had happened. My brain struggled with what had happened, and part of it shut down. It wasn’t that I was choosing not to speak, but I couldn’t. _

Finally, after letting out all of your pain, you let out the tears. It wasn’t pretty tears, but great, heaving sobs. Snot bubbling from your nose as you collapsed into Zuko’s chest. There was still no sound, just tears and your painful breaths.

But as he held you and calmed you, stroking your hair, you felt two things you hadn’t felt in a long time.

Hope...and love.


	5. fortunes of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Wu tells you of your future love, and you are displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @SoulEater102
> 
> I wrote a happy ending and a sad ending so pick whichever one you want!
> 
> Reader is a non-bender from the Earth Kingdom.

“Why are we here?” You asked, “These people are always scammers, _always_.”

“See! Someone rational!” Sokka said.

Katara looked at the two of you with bright eyes, “Aren’t you two the least bit curious about her? I mean, everyone else seems convinced!”

You rolled your eyes. The four of you had already met some of the people of the town who believed Aunt Wu’s predictions and you had to agree with Sokka. Her fortunes were carefully tailored so those who heard them could make them happen.

“Fine. We can visit her and listen to her mumbo-jumbo.” Sokka said, relenting reluctantly.

* * *

Aunt Wu’s private room smelled of jasmine tea. Gingerly, you sat upon a pillow across from the fortuneteller.

“I can tell that you are skeptical of my abilities,” Aunt Wu said.

“Perhaps. It seems too good to be true that you could just tell me my entire future. And when something seems too good to be true, it usually is.” You replied.

The woman let out a bark of laughter, “You are wise for your age, I can tell.”

“How about you just tell me who I’m going to marry and I can go,” you sighed, already tired of her facade.

Aunt Wu didn’t get annoyed, but instead raised an eyebrow and gave you an inquisitive look, “Why is that what you want to know?”

“What do you mean? That’s what everyone always asks and you give me some copout answer and I go on my merry way.”

Instead of saying anything, Aunt Wu closed her eyes, focusing, “I see the man who is your true love, the one who will have your heart.”

Though you told yourself you didn’t believe any of this, there was a part of your heart that was getting excited and fluttering about.

“Your true love is a very powerful firebender!” Aunt Wu exclaimed, looking shocked by her own prediction.

Aaaaannnnd, now your heart has shriveled up. Yay.

You rocketed to your feet, indignant, “How could you say something like that? You already lie and manipulate people and now you decide to say this?!”

Aunt Wu seemed apologetic, but she didn’t back down, “I always tell the truth about what I see.”

With a huff, you turned to leave, “I knew I shouldn’t have come to you!”

As you left you heard her final comment, “Then why did you?”

* * *

Appa flew away from the town as turmoil made its new home in your belly. And the others had noticed.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Katara asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You considered lying and saying you were fine, but you were the farthest thing from fine.

 _The soldiers descended upon your village, as plumes of fire engulfed anything and everything in their path. Including your leg as you stumbled and fell._ _Your father lifted you up, carrying you to safety, until the soldiers recognized him, the man who had led the revolt._ _They knocked him down, as you fell back to the ground. Only eight years old and you already knew too much of death and the horrors of war._

_“Run!” Your father yelled, and you listened, shame following you as you heard him scream, the soldiers killing him for his actions._

“No,” you whispered, “why would she say that?”

“Did Aunt Wu say something bad about your future?” Katara asked.

“ _Pffft!_ ” Sokka scoffed, “It’s all fake anyways!”

“It’s just...it seemed like even she was surprised by what she saw,” you said.

“What did she see?” Aang asked from where he was flying Appa.

“She said my true love was a powerful firebender, but that’s not possible. I would never!”

The rest of them looked concerned, “She could have been wrong Y/N,” Katara said.

You tried not to think too much about it as the town grew smaller behind you.

* * *

**Ending 1: Happy Ending**

The smell of the jasmine tea in front of you felt so familiar, in so many ways. Outside of the tea shop, the lights of Ba Sing Se twinkled below.

“Y/N, doesn’t this look just like you?” Katara held up Sokka’s painting of the group, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever been a better earthbender!” You laughed, but then winced.

Zuko plopped into the chair beside you, swinging his arm over your shoulders and pulling you close, “Are you okay?”

“I will be. But could your dad have trained Azula a little less. Just a little bit?” You asked, gesturing to the bandages that covered your left side, right above your hip. Though Zuko had jumped in front of the lightning to save you, some stray lightning had hit you.

Zuko planted a kiss on your forehead as you sipped your tea, looking over your group of friends. Sokka painting as Suki tried to wrestle the paintbrush away from him, Toph and Iroh talking and laughing, Katara getting mad over Sokka’s portrayal of her, and Aang staring doe-eyed at his girlfriend. 

And then there was the “very powerful firebender” sitting next to you. Curling into his side, trying to steal some of his warmth, you felt content and at peace.

The ghosts from your past still haunted you, but you had someone who helped keep them at bay. And you weren’t planning on letting him go anytime soon.

* * *

**Ending 2: Sad Ending**

There was one question that had always been on your mind, ever since you had visited Aunt Wu. Why did she say true love? Why didn’t she say the man you would marry? But now, as shadows creeped at your vision, as your breaths became weaker, you knew.

“Katara!” Zuko screamed, but as the waterbender ran over and tried to heal, you knew it would do nothing.

“Zuko,” you said, “I’m not a firebender, I couldn’t redirect her lightning. There’s nothing Katara can do.”

The prince gripped your hand tightly, “It should have been me, I could have done something!”

“It’s not your fault,” you said, “don’t blame yourself.”

Tears fell on your face as the boy above you cried, scooping you up and holding you to his chest, “I need to tell you something,” you whispered.

“I used to hate my future. How could I love a firebender after what had happened to my father? But you showed me how. In every grumpy pout you did, in every smile that you put on my face, in every way you showed me who you are. As much as I hate to believe her, that fortune teller was right. You are my true love.”

He knelt down and placed a soft kiss on your lips, salt mixing in as tears poured down, “I love you,” he said.

You tried to speak but failed, taking in your last breath and leaving the land of the living, seeing your father’s outstretched hand on the other side.

As you gripped your father’s hand in the land of the dead, back in the land of the living, a heartbroken wail came from the firebender as your hand fell limp in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't realize, the second ending takes place after the Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula


	6. mangos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back from the market, visibly upset, and won't tell anyone why. Will Zuko be able to get through to you?

Before he saw you, Zuko heard you. Arriving back at their camp with Toph, sniffling and crying while furiously trying to wipe the tears away before anyone noticed.

You set down the food and supplies you had gotten before ducking into your tent to hide away from the world.

Everyone stared after you and then looked to Toph, “What happened?” Aang asked.

Toph shrugged, “She went to go get some mangos and when she came back she was crying. She wouldn’t tell me what happened.”   


No one moved until Sokka elbowed Zuko, “Ow!” He exclaimed, “What was that for?”   


“Maybe you should go talk to her,” Sokka said, while not so subtly wiggling his eyebrows.

When Sokka and Zuko had gone to the Boiling Rock, Zuko had let slip his feelings for you, and Sokka hadn’t stopped trying to push the two of you together ever since. He was an annoying wingman.

While Zuko didn’t want to reward Sokka for his annoying behavior, he knew someone had to go check on you. So he stood and went into your tent.

You sat on your pallet, clutching your pillow to your chest and crying softly, hiccuping from holding your sobs in.

“Hey there,” Zuko said quietly, trying not to startle you. It didn’t work.

With a jump, you turned to him, wiping away your tears just as you had before, as if that would make him forget what he had just seen.

“Hey!” You said, faking a bright smile, “What’s up?”   


Zuko sat down beside you, his leg brushing against yours, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” you said.

Zuko merely arched an eyebrow at you, and you looked down at your hands, trying not to start crying again.

“It’s so stupid. Spirits, I don’t know why I’m crying!” But the tears leaked out anyway, fat and heavy, falling into your hands.

Before he could think too much about it, Zuko wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to him, “Tell me.” He said, his voice firm but gentle.

With a hiccup you started to speak, “We were at the market nearby and I saw this guy selling mangos. You know how much I love mangos so I decided to go get some while Toph waited for me. Just before I could buy them, these guys came over and started saying stuff. They were trying to grab at me and talking about my body and I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t feel like a human, I felt like a piece of meat. But I didn’t even fight back, I just ran.”   


Remembering those guys, surrounding you and crowding you, pulling at your skirt and making lewd comments while the people around you seemed indifferent, it made you cry all over again. Meanwhile, Zuko couldn’t even speak. His jaw was tight and his fists clenched as the temperature in the tent rose. All he wanted was to go find those guys and give them a taste of their own medicine, but he knew that wasn’t what you needed right now.

“People are jerks,” he said, and then immediately felt stupid. That’s what he had said? You were over here crying about being harassed and all he could offer was, "people are jerks"?

But you calmed a little, relaxing in his arms, “Not you though. You’re just a big softie.”   


“Hey!” He said, faking offense, but tightened his hold on you, “You’re not some piece of meat, you know that right? You’re beautiful.”   


You turned to look up at him, trying to calm your heart which was now doing backflips in your chest, “Do you mean that?” You asked.

Looking down at you, he glanced quickly at your lips, the temperature rising again, “Well, um, I mean–”   


Before you could think about it too much, you pressed your lips to his. He didn’t waste any time in responding, pulling you in close and tangling his hands in your hair.

When you pulled away, you looked at him, “Tell me you feel the same way I do,” you said.

“I do,” Zuko nodded, pressing another soft kiss to your lips.

“YES!”

Both of you froze at the exclamation that had come from outside your tent. Poking your heads out, you saw Sokka standing there.   


“Aren’t you glad I helped you out?” He asked, looking at Zuko nervously.

While Zuko chased Sokka around, his hands flaming wildly, you and the rest of your friends laughed until your stomachs hurt.

“Why are you chasing me?” Sokka yelled, “I helped you!”   


All of you went to bed, Sokka’s shirt slightly burned. You fell asleep wrapped in Zuko’s arms, content.

The next time you went to the market, Zuko came with you. And you noticed how the boys who had harassed you were bruised and how they scattered when they saw Zuko.

So you smiled, nestled into him, and bought all the mangos you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear by now, I really love mangos.


	7. frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold leads to cuddling, which leads to confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a nonbender from the Fire Nation. This takes place three years after the end of the war and may not be accurate to the comics.

As the boat docked at the Southern Water Tribe, you stepped out onto the deck, shivering even underneath all your layers.

“I love seeing Sokka and Katara, but does the South Pole have to be so cold?” You asked.

Beside you, Zuko laughed. Of course he was fine, he was a firebender. It took a lot to make him cold.

“I don’t care if you’re the fancy Firelord, I’ll smack that stupid grin off your face,” you said, but a smile remained on your face.

“What’s up hotmen!” Sokka came running down the dock, whooping and cheering, as Katara followed him, looking thoroughly exasperated.

Zuko and you walked down the gangplank, where you drew Katara into a hug, “Happy late birthday! You’re 17 now! You’re ancient!”   


“Says the 19 year old,” Katara teased right back.

Sokka almost tackled you into a hug and you gasped for air, “Can’t. Breathe.”

He quickly released you, “Sorry, but three months is a long time to not see you two.”   


The four of you made your way down the dock, into the constantly growing Southern Water Tribe and all the way to Sokka and Katara’s home.

“Where are Suki and Aang again?” Zuko asked.

“Suki’s back on Kyoshi Island, helping to train more Kyoshi Warriors. Aang’s in the Earth Kingdom, helping the Earth King,” Katara answered.

Although they were all talking, you could barely hear them. It was so cold, even being inside and with a fire and bundled up. You had grown up in the Fire Nation, where it was always hot. You weren’t made for the cold.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Zuko asked, sounding concerned. The two of you had been friends since childhood, and had only grown closer since the end of the war, when Zuko became Firelord and named you one his advisors.

“It’s so cold! How do you guys handle it?” You asked, shivering violently, “Next time, you guys are coming to visit us. Actually, scratch that. Every time from now on.” You said, glaring out the window before your eyes started to widen in wonder.

“Guys, it’s snowing!” You shrieked.

“Yeah, it does that here,” Sokka said, looking confused.

“Well it doesn’t in the Fire Nation!” You said, still excited.

Forgetting your coldness, you jumped up and ran outside, pulling Zuko with you. Falling onto your back, you started to make a snow angel.

“Help me up!” You said, holding out your hands and letting him pull you up. He pulled, but with a little too much force, and the two of you came face to face, lips almost touching. Golden eyes stared into yours, pulling you in.

Just as you thought you might give into the crush that you had, something cold smacked the back of your head.

“Snowball fight!” Sokka yelled.

A wicked grin spread across your face, “You’re a dead man Sokka!”   


You may not have grown up throwing snowballs, but you had grown up with Ty Lee and Mai (as well as Azula but that was a less fun aspect of your childhood). Mai hadn’t always been the best with knives and Ty Lee had passed some of her agility to you. Azula also had a tendency to throw fire when angry. Dodging was as familiar to you as throwing snowballs was for Sokka.

Without thinking you ducked and weaved, none hitting you. You packed a snowball as best you could and launched it at the watertribe boy’s face. 

Turning, you threw one at Zuko, who melted it with a blast of fire, “No bending!” You said, throwing another one at him just for that.

As the four of you played for what seemed like hours (even getting a few kids to join in), you finally stopped, completely exhausted.

No longer running around and being thoroughly soaked, you started to shiver. Zuko took off his sopping wet coat, not really needing it anyway.

When he heard your teeth chattering, he turned to you, “Are you okay?” He asked, smirking at your miserable state.

“I’m cold,” you whined, “Come closer.”   


He hesitated for a moment and then stepped towards you, letting you burrow into his side. Without thinking he started to stroke your arm, bleeding warmth into your bones, “You’re cuddly,” you murmured into his chest.

Zuko tried to maintain his breathing, hoping you couldn’t hear his heart racing. He had told himself a thousand times that he didn’t have a crush on you. But every time you told a dumb joke, or furrowed your brow at a problem, or teased him, he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love.

“W-we should go in,” Zuko said, asking whatever spirits could hear him that you didn’t hear his stammer.

But you had heard it, and you looked up at him, “Is something wrong?”   


As you blinked up at him with long lashes, concern in your eyes, Zuko knew he had to tell you, “Y/N, I have to tell you something. Something important.”   


“What is it?” You asked, already quashing the hope that was building in your chest.

_ No going back now _ , Zuko thought, “I love you!” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

You froze, not quite knowing if you had heard him right. Seeing your reaction, Zuko took a step back, mortified, “Spirits, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that!”   


He started to walk inside, his cheeks flushed red, when you grabbed his arm and pulled him back, bringing your lips to his.

The snow fell gently, as he pulled you to him, as if he couldn’t get you close enough. Cupping his face, you ran your thumb over his scar, molding your lips to his.

Both of you looked at one another bashfully, “What does this mean now?” You asked.

He sighed, knowing what you meant. When the nation knew that him and Mai were dating, they had been sure she would be the new Fire Lady. Constant pressure in terms of marriage and heirs had bombarded her and Zuko shutting her out had been the reasons she left.

“We can keep it quiet for as long as you want, but whatever people say, I just want you to know that I love you. That I’ve loved you for a long time and I want us to be together. So will you be my girlfriend?” Zuko asked, finishing in the awkward, endearing way only he could.

Nodding, you thought for a moment, remembering how much of a toll the pressure had taken on Mai. But you also knew that Zuko had changed a lot in the past three years since the end of the war. If you had him, you knew you could get through it.

You pressed your lips to his again, giving him his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not supposed to shit on Mai, just show how different situations and where people are at with their lives affects relationships. Mai is my favorite character so no Mai hate please!


	8. delivery and despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-mentions of suicide
> 
> Azula had instructed you to find the Avatar and deliver him to her. But a certain face from your past might stand in the way of that.
> 
> Reader is a non-bender from the Earth Kingdom and an assassin who was hiding from the Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se (during Book 2), and happened to meet Zuko there.

Perched in the trees, you could see the Avatar and his friends sitting down below. You had been warned of the young earthbender’s seismic sense, and had been forced to jump from tree to tree to avoid her senses. With twigs in your hair and scraped hands, you were ready to capture the Avatar and perhaps slap around the earthbender for being the cause of your struggle.

The darkness of night covered you well, but you could see them just fine. The older girl stood up from around the fire and began telling them to go to bed. While they grumbled, they all eventually relented except for the oldest boy. You couldn’t hear his voice, and his head was down. But the girl decided to leave him to his thoughts, retreating to her own tent.

The Avatar had gone into his tent, and this was your moment. With what was on the line, this would be your most important job yet.

If only that stupid boy would go to sleep. Spirits, didn’t he respect the fact that you were working here?

He seemed to be talking to himself, letting out his thoughts. Not that you were judging, you had been known to do that on occasion. He sighed and tipped his head back to the night sky, firelight flickering over his face and giving you a good view of him.

With a gasp, you nearly fell out of your tree, barely grabbing a tree branch to pull yourself back up. But you couldn’t stop the squirrel that had been perched nearby from being startled and falling out of the tree.

With a thud and a squeal it landed on the ground, and the Fire Prince himself leapt to his feet, one hand flaming.

“Who’s there?” He called, looking around warily.

A debate started in your head, with the logical side and the emotional side. And guess who always won?   


You dropped to the forest floor lightly, peering out from the tree. Taking a deep breath, you found the courage to step out into the gleam of the fire.

Zuko took a step back, looking like he had seen a ghost. And from his perspective, he had.

“Y-Y/N?” He stammered, the flame in his hand now extinguished.

“I understand what you must be thinking, but give me a chance to explain–”   


“No, this, this can’t be real. I must be asleep, or hallucinating. You’re dead!” He yelled, and you could hear people moving in their tents.

“What’s going on?” The girl from before stepped out, as did who could only be her brother. Then the small but infamously formidable earthbender, a brown-haired girl, and finally, the Avatar himself.

“Zuko, who is this?” The earthbender asked.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but please listen to me. Spirits, I wanted this to be more eloquent, I was going to work on it, but this was the last place I expected you to be!”   


“I thought you were dead!” Zuko said, still brandishing a hand to keep you at bay.

“And I thought you were back with your family, but here we are!” You said.

“Azula captured you, she said she was going to kill you!” 

“Well I had something to offer her, something better to her than my death.”   


Zuko seemed to be calming down, but the only thing he trusted Azula to do was hurt him, “What could you offer her that she would want more than my pain?”   


“My skills,” you said.

His eyes widened in realization as his friends traded confused looks, “So is it me or him?”   


“Him, only a delivery this time.”

“What did she offer you to make you throw away your integrity?” Zuko spat, his anger and confusion getting the best of him, “How much money?”   


“Don’t act like that. I’m impartial in this war, I have to be.”   


“Delivering the Avatar to the Fire Nation is the exact opposite of being impartial,” Zuko said.

Behind him, all of his friends realized what was happening. Immediately they all took up fighting stances, and you felt your feet be entrapped by the earth beneath you.

“Why is there always someone after us?” The water tribe boy complained, “Can’t we just get a little break? I think we’ve earned it!”   


“Who are you and why are you trying to capture me?” The Avatar demanded, lowering his staff at you.

“I’m the person whose life depends on delivering you to the Fire Nation, no money involved,” you said, with a pointed look at Zuko, “I could hardly say no,” you laughed bitterly, feeling your fate closing in around you, squeezing your neck.

“You could have said no, you could leave her, you just don’t want to!” Zuko said.

“How dare you?” You hissed, red flooding your vision, “Who said no to me, who  _ left _ me?! I had risked it all. I had given up everything because I loved you! And you betrayed me, went back to the family that didn’t give a lemur’s ass about you! You think you know what your sister is capable of,  _ Zuzu? _ ” You spit the nickname like it was poison, wanting to hurt him, “ _ This  _ is what she’s capable of!”   


You pulled off your shirt, standing there in just your bra, knowing what they were seeing. Burns twisted across your skin like a river, a precise flow.

Seeing your scars, Zuko took a step back, shock and pity across his face, “This is what she did  _ after _ I had agreed to find the Avatar. Imagine what she’d do to me if I betrayed her!”   


“I’ll protect you,” he said, taking a step forward, now holding out his hand to try and pull you to him.

But sadness and despair, a sense of hopelessness, that was what filled your heart, “How, Zuko?” You asked, “You couldn’t before.”   


It was those words that would haunt him as you took your sword, and plunged it into your heart, knowing death was better than being in the clutches of a merciless princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one wasn't happy. Sorry guys!


	9. blood pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've gotten dressed up, but how will Zuko react?

**Your dress: Katara's dress: Suki's dress:**

****

“How do I look?” You asked, giving a twirl.

“You look amazing!” Katara said while Suki nodded.

All of you were going to see The Boy in the Iceberg tonight, and you had decided to dress up. In a back closet, you had found a deep-red dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. Apparently the house had been stocked with new clothes one final time before Zuko’s family stopped coming. The fact that no one had ever worn this made you feel better and less creeped out about wearing it.

“Let’s go downstairs,” Katara said, “I’m pretty sure they’re ready to go.”

Smoothing your hands down the silk fabric, you looked in the mirror again, “Are you sure?” You asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious about people seeing you in this.

“Don’t worry,” Suki said, “You look smoking! Get it, get it? Cause we’re in the Fire Nation and–”

Katara patted Suki’s shoulder, “You’ve been spending too much time with Sokka.”

The three of you went down the hall, where the rest of your friends were. Toph hadn’t come back there since the two of you had gotten in a fight that day over sandbending. She didn’t want to admit it might be the one aspect of earthbending that you were better at than her. But you had been raised in the desert, what did she expect?

As you turned the corner, you saw your four friends sitting and talking. But when you walked in they turned. Feeling a set of amber eyes land on you, you looked down, blushing almost as red as your dress.

“Katara, you look..wow!” Aang said, and you tried not to giggle at his obvious crush for the sake of both of them.

Sokka was just staring with a slack jaw at Suki, who laughed at her boyfriend, “I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” she said.

No one had mentioned anything about you, but you hadn’t expected anything. Toph couldn’t see what you looked like and Zuko didn’t even seem to realize you were a girl.

“Well, Y/N, you look great!” Toph said.

Automatically you responded, “Thanks! Wait...what are you doing?” You asked, narrowing your eyes. This had to be leading up to some sort of payback for the fight earlier.

“Nothing! I can just tell that you look really good!” Toph said, raising her hands innocently.

Tapping your foot, you raised one eyebrow, “How can you tell?”

Toph grinned at you, “Zuko’s blood pressure.”

Everyone froze as you turned to look at the firebender. He had gone rigid, his cheeks bright red as he looked at you like a cat deer in torchlight.

“Toph.” Katara softly chided, but Zuko was up and out the door.

“Great, now we’re going to be late!” Sokka said, “All cause Toph had to spill the beans!”

“You guys go on ahead,” you said, “I’ll talk to him.”

You followed his footprints down to the beach, where he sat facing the lapping waves. Silently you sat down beside him, smoothing out your dress. As you sat he froze, not turning to look at you.

“Hey,” you said quietly, bumping his shoulder with yours, “Look, Toph was just being stupid. We got into a fight earlier and now she’s trying to rattle me.”

“By embarrassing me?”

A pang went through your heart. Was it really so humiliating that people might think he found you attractive?

“She wanted to embarrass me.”

He turned to look at you, confused, “How could that possibly embarrass you?”

You sighed, “Because I have a crush on you and you don’t like me back, I know that. But she’s trying to mess with me.”

Looking away, you thought about sinking into the sand and dying. Twirling the sand between your fingers to distract yourself, you hoped Zuko had gone temporarily deaf and not heard your confession.

Hands grabbed your arms, turning you to look at him as those amber eyes looked into the depths of yours, “You have a crush on me?” He asked.

Anger filled you and you wrenched yourself out of his grip, standing to your feet, “Spirits! Am I really so repulsive that me even having a crush on you disgusts you?!”

He stood, turning you towards him again, and even though you were furious you simultaneously relished the touch and hated yourself for liking someone who didn’t like you back.

“No! Why would you think that?” Zuko asked, “I came down here because I was embarrassed–”

“Look, I’m sorry that I said anything, I’ll stay away from you.”

“No, just listen! I didn’t want–”

“You didn’t want me thinking about you like that, I got it.”

“No! I–”

“You hate m–”

Before you could finish Zuko grabbed your face and kissed you. Time seemed to stand still and without thinking about it you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him as if your life depended on it. 

Your lips parted but you were staring at one another, breathless. Then Zuko’s eyes widened and he took a step back, “Spirits, Y/N, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have just kissed you, I should have asked!”

You were smiling so widely it almost hurt, “You should have, but I can forgive you if you make it up to me.”

He smiled too, pulling you close once again and softly kissing you.

“Hey, lovebirds! Come on!” Toph yelled from above, “We’re going to be late!”

“Maybe I can forgive her,” you murmured against Zuko’s lips.

Grabbing his hand you walked up the path and joined your friends, who quickly said they hadn’t stayed around and watched. Terrible liars.

But you didn’t care because you watched a so-bad-it’s-funny play with a certain prince’s arm around you, feeling beautiful.

**Based on this:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dresses aren't accurate but I think they look cute!


	10. someone better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party to celebrate...wait, what? Katara and Zuko's engagement?!

“Where’s the jerkbender?”

Turning around you saw Sokka standing there, with Aang and Katara behind him. Pulling all three of them into a hug, you answered, “There was a problem with certain documents so he’s fixing that with one of his advisors.”

The party around you was in full swing, with all the nobility of the Fire Nation there, in the courtyard of the palace. Swinging, red lanterns hung above you while servers rushed between the groups, letting people sample the food.

“I’m surprised you’re not wondering where Suki is,” Katara teased her older brother.

As if they had been summoned, both Suki and Zuko appeared. Nobles were attempting to crowd Zuko but Suki kept them at bay, allowing him to reach you. He squeezed your hand and greeted Katara on his other side.

“Suki!” Sokka exclaimed, swinging her into a low kiss.

Katara turned to you and Zuko, and you knew what she was about to say. It was the same thing you had heard over and over again for the past week. Not that you minded, it was nice to hear. And the point of this party was to officially announce this fact.

But before she could say anything, one woman came forward, clasping Katara’s hand, “Congratulations on your engagement!”   


Katara and Aang glanced at one another, confused, “Engaged?”   


The woman turned to Zuko next, “Yes! A marriage between a powerful waterbender and the Firelord shall prove to make strong children.”   


Both blanched, but before they could correct her, she had moved on.

“That was weird,” Katara said, “but speaking of engagements, congratulations to you two!”

You looked down at the diamond ring on your finger, smiling. But something felt tight in your chest, your mood had dropped. 

“I still don’t know how he managed to get her,” Toph joked, walking to your side. She had been here for the past two days and would stay for the rest of the week.

Zuko looked appalled, “I’m charming!”

Laughing, you rolled your eyes but let him think that he was anything but endearingly awkward.

Your little group got to talk for a little bit, but seemingly this one mistaken woman had spread her “fact”. Somehow, everyone had gotten confused and thought Katara and Zuko were engaged. And as all nobles did, once they had simpered before the Firelord, they left, not allowing Zuko to correct them. All they had heard was that the Firelord was engaged to a waterbender and made their assumptions.

“Two formidable warriors!”   


“A strong woman to bear strong children!”

“A worthy Firelady.”   


You heard Katara be showered with praise all night, on your night. But you weren’t angry. As every bit of praise landed on her, you felt your self-worth weaken.

After one man had said, “I can’t think of anyone better for our Firelord,” you quietly excused yourself, pushing through the crowds of people and moving into the palace.

You knew why the nobility didn’t know who you were in relation to Zuko. The two of you had gotten together two years ago when you were both eighteen. But ever since then, you had spent a good deal of time back home, in the Northern Water Tribe. You were helping the new Chieftain, your older brother. Ever since your uncle, the previous Chieftain and Yue’s father, had died of a heart attack, your brother had been handed the mantle. But there were a lot of complications and he needed help. When you did come back to the Fire Nation, you didn’t mingle with the nobility. It was your own fault they didn’t know who you were other than a member of Team Avatar.

Sliding down the wall of a random hallway, you lowered your head between your knees, pretending like you didn’t want to cry.

“Y/N?” Zuko asked, his shadow blanketing you, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you said, not lifting your head, “you should go back to the party.”   


Not listening, he slid down beside you, pulling your body into his, “Tell me what’s wrong.”   


“It’s dumb.”   


He chuckled, a rich sound that made your heart happy, “Dumber than when I got upset last week because the turtleducks weren’t at the pond?”

You cracked a small smile, looking up at him, “This was supposed to be our night.”   


“I know,” he said with a sad smile, “I don’t know how they got confused. I mean, Katara’s been with Aang for years now.”   


“It’s not just that,” you said, “It’s that they’re right.”   


Zuko looked at you, grinning, “I’m pretty sure I proposed to you, not Katara.”   


His attempt to make you smile didn’t work, “No. They’re right because she would be the better choice. You heard all of them. She’s a strong warrior, a talented waterbender, a worthy Firelady! I’m no fighter! I’m just a healer. I mean, sure, I learned how to fight a little just so I could keep up with the rest of the group during the war, but I’m nothing compared to her! You deserve someone better.” 

Zuko grabbed your chin, gently forcing you to look at him, tears swimming in his eyes, “You are someone better. Someone better for me. You’re amazing and beautiful, and who cares if you don’t fight? I don’t because it doesn’t matter. You’re the best healer I know and you’re one of the most capable people I know. I don’t want anyone else, not as my Firelady and not as my wife.”

“But what if I can’t do it? What if I can’t be a good Firelady?” You asked.

“You’ve spent the last two years helping your brother run the Northern Water Tribe to the point that he can do it alone. But you won’t be doing this alone, because we’ll be doing it together.”   


Finally, a smile broke its way through, and you placed a gentle kiss on Zuko’s lips.

“Let’s go show them who their new Firelady will be,” Zuko said, giving you a look of pride and love.

“Together,” you said, standing to your feet and taking his hand, walking to the courtyard with your betrothed in front of the eyes of your new nation and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the Reader is Yue's cousin. She would have joined the Gaang after the events at the North Pole, coming along as a talented healer.


	11. the threads that connect us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a seamstress, with a past that still haunts her and no one left to hold onto. Will this future Firelord prove to be her saving grace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a non-bender from the Fire Nation

The gates to the palace opened slowly as you stared up in wonder. Beautiful carvings decorated the outside, flowers encircled the front entrance and curved along the pathways.

“Hey, get a move on! I’m not going to hold this gate open all day!” A guard yelled, shaking their head impatiently.

Flushing red, you began your walk into the grounds, your heavy bag swinging and hitting against your side. Although you had been inside many nobles’ homes before, you had never been this close to the palace.

 _Smells like privilege and power_ , you thought.

As soon as you came to the front door, another guard approached, their hand held up towards you “State your name and business.”

“Y/N. I’m the seamstress, here to make the Firelord’s coronation robe,” you stammered out, trying not to think of all the destruction this guard’s hand could produce. Your leg throbbed just thinking about it.

The guard nodded and motioned you in, calling a servant, “Direct the seamstress towards the Firelord’s chambers.”

The girl nodded and gesturing you forward, began walking quickly down the halls of the palace. Soon you were outside, walking through a breezeway and staring into a courtyard that must have come from heaven. A pond sat in the middle, turtleducks splashing around. Sunbeams dappled the lawn and danced in the tree leaves.

You finally came to a large door and the servant turned to you, “Knock on the door and let them know why you’re here.”

Quickly, she scurried away. But it wasn’t out of fear, you could tell, merely her own sense of efficiency.

Steeling yourself, you brought your hand up to knock, but before you could, the door swung inward.

Frozen, you stared into golden eyes, eyes that seemed just as shocked to see you here, “H-hello?” 

You forced yourself to stand up straight, “Hello your Majesty, I am Y/N. I was hired to make your coronation robe.”

“I didn’t realize you were going to wear a pretty dress!” A young girl in green behind the future Firelord and current prince cracked. With a squeak, you realized you weren’t just standing in front of the prince, but in front of his friends, the Avatar included.

“That was today?” Prince Zuko asked, who clearly had a lot on his plate.

“Yes, your Majesty. You haven’t been measured in a few months so I’m here today to measure you and then I will begin on your robe.”

The prince sighed, running a hand through his hair, “When do you want to measure me?”

“Now would be preferable, but I can come back later.”

“I can do it now. Aang, will you–”

“Don’t worry Sifu Hotman, I’ve got it!” The Avatar walked away, pulling a Water Tribe girl with him, their hands entangled. The three friends followed, gagging at the clearly new couple in front of them.

The prince turned back to you, not saying anything, “Shall we go in?” You asked.

He flushed, “Uh, yeah, yes.”

Allowing you to go first, you stepped into the prince’s chambers. A large bed sat against the far wall, deep red curtains hanging from the bedposts. A desk in the corner was littered with papers and spilt ink. In the other corner stood a beautiful and very tall folding screen, one to change behind. On it hung a large mirror that stood higher than both you and the prince.

“I remember an older woman, a Koemi? Were you her apprentice?” The prince asked.

“Her daughter,” you forced the words out, “she died a few months back, so now I have taken over all the business.”

“I’m sorry,” the prince said, “I know how hard it is to lose your mother.” 

“If you wouldn’t mind standing right in front of the mirror for me,” you asked, trying to sound like a normal person and not like you were freaking out. As the prince adjusted himself, you searched the room for...there! By the bed was a small stool you could use. You quickly retrieved it and brought yourself back over to the prince.

Already mortified, you opened your mouth, “Could you please undress?”

Prince Zuko froze, before looking down at where you sat, “E-excuse me?”

You didn’t know why you were so nervous. This was the same thing you had done a hundred times with plenty of stuffy nobles. But there was something about the prince that made your hands shake and your stomach flutter.

Pulling out a plain black robe from your bag, you held it out, “Just so you can put this on. It will allow me to get the measurements. I can turn around if you’d like.”

The prince nodded as he took the robe from you, and you turned around, trying not to think about the clothes falling to the floor behind you.

“Hey–”

“Ready?” You asked, spinning around. But the prince was not ready, as he was struggling to pull the robe on. Although he was in quite the predicament, you couldn’t help but stare at his muscular form.

“Um...can you help me?” He asked, attempting to gesture at his situation, but his arms were stuck. With a jolt, you realized you had been ogling his chest and rushed to help him.

_Spirits, that was so creepy! Why did I do that?!_

Once the robe was pulled around him, you snatched up your sketchbook and looked at the drawing you had done for the coronation robe. It was beautiful, regal and powerful, yet kind and open. The coronation robe for a leader who wouldn’t just lead his people, but lead _with_ his people. A coronation robe for a new type of leader.

Not wanting to waste any more time, feeling the tension in the room, you began to take measurements, pulling on the fabric in certain areas and seeing where improvements needed to be made.

Moving down the body, you noticed that the fabric pooled too much around his ankles. Moving to put a pin there, you leaned too far.

“Ow!” The prince exclaimed, looking down at where you had pricked him with the pin. Fear swelled up in you, your leg seeming to burn.

_“Please, forgive my daughter!” Your mother pleaded with the noblewoman, “It’s my fault! I shouldn’t have brought her with me, she’s too young!”_ _  
_

_“_ _She has marred my leg, and for that, she must be taught a lesson!” The woman said, a cruel and sadistic smile on her face. Raising a hand, she cupped deep-red flames in her hand. As you cried out in pain, fire found its new home on your leg._

“Hey...come back. It’s okay,” a soft voice pulled you out of your panic and fear, bringing you back down to earth. Opening your eyes you saw the prince kneeling in front of you, cupping your face with his hands.

“Are you okay?” Prince Zuko asked, looking at you gently, “I’m not angry.”

“I’m so sorry, that was unprofessional,” your voice was shaking, “You shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“Where did you go?” He asked, and looking in his amber eyes you felt a connection. He knew what had just happened, he had his own nightmares and bad memories. You had never told anyone this story, but there was something about him, about the feeling you had around him.

“When I was a young girl, I was burned by a noblewoman for pricking her leg,” you said and saw the realization dawn on his face. Lifting your dress to your knee, you showed him the scars, “Like they say, ‘An eye for an eye’.”

The prince raised a hand to his own scar, it seemed almost reflexive, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Before you could think too much about it you placed your hand over his, squeezing slightly, “If anyone would understand, I think it’s you.”

He chuckled, “We make a good pair, don’t we? Children burned by prideful nobles.”

“We should start a club,” you said, grinning. The prince smiled back, and it was a beautiful smile, full of pure sunshine.

As the two of you smiled at one another, you realized how much closer you had gotten. Your hand was still on his, his face only inches away. As you leaned in, you thought about how insane this was, that you were about to kiss–

 _BANG!_ The door to the bedroom burst open as you and Zuko sprung apart. The Avatar and the rest of the prince’s friends were back.

Your heart sunk, knowing that the moment had passed, “Done with your dress yet?” The Water Tribe boy asked.

“No Sokka, I’m not,” Zuko said, sounding exasperated, “And it’s not a dress, it’s a robe.”

“One that I need to finish getting the measurements for,” you said, giving the prince a pointed look. Although you had missed your opportunity for a kiss with the handsome prince, you felt emboldened by the connection you shared, emboldened enough to tease him, “If you keep slowing me down, I might have to kick you out of the club.”

The prince gave you a small grin, “Well then, I better let you finish.”

Kneeling down, you went back to your work quietly, listening to the prince’s friends joke and talk. But every now and then, you allowed yourself to steal a glance at the future Firelord. And every single time, you found he was already looking at you.


	12. runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between you and Zuko, why can't either of you stop thinking about it, and why hasn't it happened again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @incorrectatlaquotes on Instagram!
> 
> Requests are open!

Katara and you watched from across camp as Zuko braided Toph’s hair. It was shocking that she would let anyone touch it, but they had bonded quickly, both being rich kids that had issues with their parents.

“That’s so unfair,” Katara said.

“You’re just upset that Toph won’t let you braid her hair,” you teased.

“No, not that,” Katara said, giving you a playful shove, “it’s just that I feel like he’s good at everything.”   


“Not decision making,” you grinned, “at least, up until recently. And not controlling his temper.”

“You know what I mean. He has about a million skills. His bending, his swords, he can do hair, make tea.”

“Making tea isn’t that hard,” you said, smirking at your friend’s competitive nature.

“Zuko can’t be good at everything,” Katara complained, and you were surprised that the rich kids across camp hadn’t heard you yet. “Maybe he’s a bad kisser.”

“Nah, he’s good at that too,” you replied without thinking.

Katara turned to you, eyes wide, “What?!”

Too late, you realized your slip, “Whaaaaaat? Who said that?”

The pair across the courtyard had heard the commotion and were looking over now, interest on their faces.

“You ki–” You tackled Katara, covering her mouth with your hand. The waterbender struggled underneath your grip, finally wriggling free and leaping to her feet. 

“You kissed Zuko?!” Katara exclaimed.

The firebender’s hands froze in Toph’s hair, dropping the intricate braid he had been working on. His cheeks burned a bright red and he slowly looked up to see that Aang, Sokka, and Suki had just returned to camp.

Everyone was looking at either you or Zuko, as both of you found the ground particularly exciting.

“When did this happen?” Suki asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Two nights ago,” you sighed, beginning to tell the story just to get it over with.

_ Zuko had taken you out away from the camp. Ever since you had seen the dual swords he had, you had been obsessed. Although you were trained, he didn’t want you to use them without his supervision. He was a bit possessive of them. _

_ “So you’ll want to–” _ _   
_

_ “Zuko, I know how to use them. I have my own pair, but these are just…” you gave a low whistle, looking at the beautiful, handcrafted pair of swords. _

_ The firebender chuckled at your obsession with the weapons, leaning against a tree and admiring you as you slowly swung the blades, becoming acquainted with their weight in your hands. _

_ With no warning, you struck out. Not at Zuko, but at a tree branch. You relished in the power you held in your hands, while also holding onto the control. You had never delighted in violence. _

_ As you struck out again, one slipped out of your hand. The weight was still unfamiliar to you, the swords a bit too heavy. _

_ Looking down at the sword on the ground, and then up at your empty hand, you were shocked. And as Zuko watched your utter confusion, he let out a real laugh. Not a low chuckle or a smirk, but a real, straight from the chest, laugh. Your stomach fluttered as you listened to that laugh, his laugh. _

_ “I thought you said you were good,” Zuko said. _

_ “I’m still not used to them,” you said, pushing out your bottom lip and pouting in a way that Zuko secretly found adorable. _

_ “Here, let me show you.” The firebender came behind you, taking your arms with his hands and slowly moving your limbs through the motions. He was pressed up against you, his warmth bleeding into you. You vaguely remembered your cousin telling you how guys only did this type of thing to get close to you, but at this moment you didn’t mind. All you knew was that he smelled good, like a warm fire and sandalwood. _

_ You could feel his breath on your neck, the race of his pulse, the way his hands were quivering slightly. Without realizing it, you had turned your body towards him, so your faces were only inches apart. _

_ Slowly, hesitantly, Zuko brushed a loose hair from your face, before cupping your chin with his hand. Time seemed to stand still as you brought your lips to his, tangling your hands in his hair and moving your body into his. His hands moved to your waist, pushing you against a tree. The kiss became more heated, as both of you treated the other like water in the desert. _

_ Panting, you pulled away, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto your face. But Zuko? His eyes widened and he backed away, before running off back towards the camp, leaving his swords there. _

“So that’s why you two have been avoiding each other,” Suki said, “I thought I was just imagining things.”   


“What I’d like to know is why Sifu Hotman over here ran away,” Sokka said, looking pointedly at Zuko.   


“I’d kinda like to know the same thing,” you said, trying to hide the annoyance and resentment that had been building in you for the past two days.

Zuko looked around at everyone, almost in a panic, before rocketing to his feet, “If we’re going to talk about this, we’re going to talk about this in private.”

The firebender grabbed your arm, pulling you away from the camp and the prying eyes of your friends.   


“What, did you bring me out here to kiss me and then run away again?” You asked, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow in a way that made Zuko want to kiss you all over again.

But he didn’t. Instead, he pushed a hand through his hair and sighed, “I liked kissing you. I wanted to keep kissing you. Honestly, I want to do more than kiss you!” He blushed red at his own boldness, as did you, but he kept going, “Ever since the first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful, even if I was fighting you at the time. I just...I don’t know what’s going to happen, and we could lose. I’m scared that if we do, then we’ll have just caused each other more pain.”

“Are you done?” You asked, placing a hand on his arm. He nodded.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. But honestly, I’d rather try something with you than never try because we’re scared. I didn’t have the best first impression of you, but ever since you joined us, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I’m not going to pressure you, but just...give us a shot.”

You walked away, leaving Zuko with your words. All he could think about was you–your lips, your hair in his fingers, the curve of your hip. But also the way you lit up when you thought of a funny joke, or how you came alive when you wielded your weapons.

Then he thought of you in a prison, tears streaming down your face, the two of you separated after having loved one another.

Once again, Zuko’s heart was divided, between loving you and shielding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a part 2 to this!
> 
> Also, even though Zuko makes bad tea for Iroh in the series, I think he got much better after their time in Ba Sing Se.


	13. runaway-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, the fighting is done. But is Zuko ready to open up his heart again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one more from Zuko's POV this time, it just felt more right since the issues were coming from Zuko and less from the Reader.

Zuko saw you sitting beside Suki and Toph, laughing and clutching your stomach, almost knocking over your cup of tea in the process. Finally acting your age and not like a hardened warrior.

He knew he was staring but he couldn’t stop. Regrets filled his mind as he thought back to the last real conversation he had with you….

_“I don’t know what’s going to happen. But honestly, I’d rather try something with you than never try because we’re scared. I didn’t have the best first impression of you, but ever since you joined us, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I’m not going to pressure you, but just...give us a shot.”_

Spirits, how he wished he had. How he wished he could turn back the clock and grab you before you left. Press you against a tree like he had before and kiss you until his lungs were gasping for air. But if ever since he had turned you down, scared of what could happen, you had been running from him just as much as he had been running from you. Avoiding conversation, leaving when he walked into an area. He had screwed up, he had hurt you, and it was too late.

He watched as you made a lewd comment, making Toph laugh, wiggling your eyebrows at a scandalized Katara. All he wanted was to be sitting beside you, blushing at that comment while still laughing along with you.

Zuko’s chest tightened, a pang running through his heart. Ignoring the concerned look his uncle was giving him, he stood and made his way outside of the tea shop, letting the setting rays of the sun wash over him in their pink and orange haze.

“Hey you.”

He spun on his heel quickly, palm brandished and ready to summon flames, the reflexes of war still a part of him. You held up your hands in surrender, but a playful smile danced on your lips. You weren’t scared of him. You were finally talking to him. In the back of his mind, he wondered why, but he already knew. He was upset, and you could tell. The two of you had been connected ever since he had joined the group, if not before. You knew him better than he knew himself. It didn't matter how weird things had gotten between them; you were there for him.

Moving beside him, you tilted your head, soaking in the sun just like him.

“Does the sun feel better to you than it does to me? You know, being a firebender and all?”

The question took him aback, the type of random, slightly invasive question only you would ask, “I don’t know. To me, it just...feels like the sun.”

A soft laugh escaped through your lips, sounding like a melody to his ears, one he wanted to hear again and again but was scared to ask, scared to ruin the moment and send you running “What an enlightening response, oh wise Firelord.”

Hearing his title from your lips made it seem so much more real, less of a dream that would disappear, “I keep forgetting,” Zuko said, “I feel like I’m going to wake up and we’re still preparing for the comet.”

You leaned back on the balcony, looking up at him, “It’s not a dream, dummy. It’s real.”

Laughing at your playful insult, he gave you a challenging smirk, feeling confidence wash over him. Maybe the sun did affect him more, “How am I supposed to know it’s real?”

A blush dotted your cheeks, making you somehow even more beautiful in his eyes. As you tilted your chin up at him, Zuko closed his eyes, leaning in....”Ow!”

You laughed, “You can take on lethal benders but can’t handle a little pinch?”

“I just…” 

“Oh, were you expecting something else?” You asked, a hopeful look in your eyes.

He stared at you as golden rays lit up your face. You belonged in the sun, you belonged with him as much as he belonged with you. Without saying anything, he pulled you into his body, his arms encircling your waist, your lips just inches from his.

“Zuko…” you whispered, looking at him with anticipation. 

All the emotions he had been holding back, the things he had wanted to say. How scared he was to lose you, how much he wanted to hold you, how badly he wanted to say the words he had felt for so long.

“I love you,” Zuko said, finally letting out the words.

Before he could say another word, you were crashing your lips into his, your world into his. Zuko didn’t know if it was the rays of the sun or you in his arms but he had never felt more alive. The world could have disappeared and he wouldn’t have noticed, as long as you were in his arms.

You pulled away, your cheeks flushed. Looking at him, you said the words he had longed to hear, “I love you too.”

He pressed his lips to yours again, gently this time, holding you as if you were the most precious thing in the world. The two of you stayed like that until the sun set, bodies curled into one another, held together.

Two people in love, done with war, done with running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of stole the Kataang kiss scene, but I'm sure Aang can kiss Katara somewhere else. Let me know how you guys felt about the conclusion to runaway!


	14. spirits in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a healer from the Northern Water Tribe, and in the months after the war, are bringing Zuko home to meet your family. But one member of this family is forever missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this instead of an already overdue English essay...yes
> 
> Do I regret it....also yes
> 
> God, procrastination and the little ball of anxiety in my chest that it creates is the best!

“Are you sure they want to meet me?” Zuko asked, his hands slick with sweat as he walked beside you.

Laughing, you turned to face him, taking his hands into yours and pulling him along the road, “My mom and sister are excited to meet you, don’t worry!”

“What about your dad and your brothers?” Zuko asked, hyper-aware of the red clothing he wore against the snowy landscape.

Sighing, you looked up at him, “My brothers are protective, but they’re open-minded. My father still isn’t the biggest fan of you.”

“He hasn’t even met me!” Zuko said.

“You know his reasons. Just show him who you are, who the new Fire Nation is.”

A few hundred yards away stood a small village, one of the rural villages that were part of the Northern Water Tribe, separate from the large city that Zhao had laid siege to.

Outside your home stood two large men in the early twenties, “Kanaaq! Tulok!” You cried, hugging your two older brothers. It had been months since you had seen them, only hearing from them through letters. Even after the war, you had stayed with your boyfriend Zuko in the Fire Nation to help with the transition of power and the internal strife that followed.

Your two brothers were muscular, waterbending warriors at heart who immediately sized up the Firelord. To his credit, Zuko didn’t flinch, meeting their gazes and holding out his hand for a traditional Water Tribe greeting.

Both men relented, Tulok being the first to grab Zuko’s forearm, smiling at him. Zuko had passed your family’s first test, it seemed. Your brothers hugged you once again, practically carrying you into the home.

Your younger sister Nuniq sat in the corner, mending one of your brother’s pants and your mother stood over the fire, cooking dinner. When both saw you, they abandoned their work. More arms wrapped around you, as tears freely fell. Your family was reunited at last.

“This must be the handsome Firelord,” your mother Amka said, smiling at Zuko, “My daughter has spoken very highly of you.”

“Let’s see if he lives up to the expectations,” a man grumbled in the corner.

“Tonraq!” Your mother scolded, but your father didn’t listen. He rose to his feet, standing over Zuko and staring him down, wanting Zuko to see his face.

A burn scar splashed across your father’s right cheek, down his neck and onto his shoulder. A scar given to him many years ago during the war, as he fought against the Fire Nation, back when the Northern Water Tribe still involved themselves.

Bitterness and resentment had built up in your father over the years, and now the Fire Nation he hated so much stood here in front of him. Your father’s fingertips twitched, but before he could move to bend, your mother saved the day.

“I think dinner is ready,” she said, placing her hand on your father’s arm and calming him as only she could. His shoulders relaxed slightly, but he still shot a glare towards Zuko.

All of you sat on pillows around the pot as your mother served out the food. Zuko sat beside you and opposite your father, looking down at his bowl, seeming unsure of himself. It hurt you to see him like this, knowing he was thinking of his own father and the abuse he had faced.

As your family ate, you could feel it in your bones. The pain you had tried to keep at bay for so long. The empty space where your grandmother used to be.

She was the one who had pushed you to join Aang, saying she had heard from the spirits and knew that you were meant to go with them. When the Fire Navy had come to the North Pole, your brothers had been sent to fight and you had been brought into the city as a healer, having recently finished training and being told by Yugoda that you were one of the finest healers she had ever taught. It was there that you had met Aang, Katara, and Sokka. When they had left, you had gone with them after your grandmother had spoken with Aang. In the months you were gone, she had died in her sleep, and you hadn’t been here.

“How’d you earn that scar boy?” Your father growled, and you and Zuko both tensed, your own hands curling into fists, “Being a little careless in training? Are you going to be that careless with my daughter?”

Zuko lifted his head, meeting your father’s gaze with courage, “No. My father burned me for speaking up for our own soldiers, and then I was banished from my nation.”

He spoke as plainly as if he was discussing the weather, and your father froze. The rest of your family stared at Zuko in shock, not able to believe what they had heard.

As casually as he had said it you knew the topic was painful for Zuko and your hand found his, squeezing it tightly.

“Sir, I know you don’t like me or my country, and I understand. But I need you to understand that I am not keeping the Fire Nation in the past. The world is in an era of peace, something most people have never seen during their lifetimes. I am working to right the atrocities that the Fire Nation has committed and to maintain peace around the world. I am not asking you to like me, but I am asking that you do not see me as simply my father’s son, but as a new Firelord of a new Fire Nation.”

You looked at your boyfriend with pride shining in your eyes, then looked to your still silent father, tensing as you waited for his response.

Standing to his feet and letting Zuko do the same, your father begrudgingly held out his arm. Immediately, Zuko turned back into a teenage boy who had just gotten the approval of his girlfriend's father. A grin took over his face and he grabbed your father’s forearm.

* * *

The spirits danced in the night sky above as you looked up. It had been too long since you had seen them, too long since you had been home.

Inside your home a few hundred yards away, your mother and Zuko were cleaning up dinner, while your brothers told ridiculous stories, your sister laughed, and your father sat in his corner and watched over his family. But for now, they were letting you mourn alone.

Memories of your grandmother filled your head. When she began teaching you how to bend before you started learning with Yugoda and the other girls your age. When she caught Kanaaq and Tulok teaching you fighting moves and didn’t tell anyone. When she stood up for you and your brothers against your father and Master Pakku, saying that you should be able to fight and your brothers shouldn’t be punished for teaching you. They weren’t punished, but they were forced to stop teaching you, and your grandmother had comforted you. When she woke you and Nuniq up in the middle of the night to stare at the lights and tell you about the spirits.

Tears ran down your cheeks and then you were sobbing, your chest heaving and gasping for air as you fell to your knees in the snow.

Looking up, wanting to scream at the spirits, ask them how they could dance when your grandmother was gone from this world, you saw instead parts of the dancing lights floating down to meet you on the ground.

As you watched in amazement, they formed into someone you knew, “My child, why are you crying?” Your grandmother asked.

Leaping to your feet, you threw your arms around her, crying into her shoulder as you had as a little girl, “I thought you were gone!”

She took your hands in hers, staring at you with all her love, “I am gone from this world, but I am always here with you. You have changed the world in all the ways I knew you would, and have become a force of love and hope. Do not doubt yourself, my child.”

Before you could say anything else, her spirit was being carried up to the sky to dance.

“Y/N!”

Zuko stood in the doorway of your home, looking at you with love in his eyes, “Are you okay?”

You smiled back at the man you loved, feeling more sure than ever that you were where you were meant to be. Walking over to him, you took his hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m perfect,” you said, nestling into him and telling him about the spirits in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did name the Reader's dad Tonraq, like Korra's dad. If you want to, you could say that the Reader is related to Korra (like her grandmother or great-grandmother or something, and Tonraq in LOK is named for his great-grandfather/grandfather), but I just honestly thought that the name suited the Reader's dad really well and pictured him as looking similar to Tonraq in LOK.
> 
> Let me know if you guys liked this one! It's a bit different, in that it focuses more on the reader's relationship with her family and how it affects her relationship with Zuko (and vice versa). Normally I'm focused more on just the relationship with the Reader and Zuko.


	15. blossom and bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken nobleman who forgets who you are, an angry Firelord, and a determined future Queen.
> 
> POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING FOR VICTIMS OF ABUSE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in a previous chapter I referred to the position as the Firelady, but that just sounds like some random lady with fire and a new person asks, “Who is this crazy lady?” and someone is like, “Oh, her? Yeah, that’s just the Firelady,”.
> 
> So I’m just going to use the title Fire Queen, cause it sounds better than Firelady.

The world in front of you swam as tears filled your eyes, your hands shaking as you sunk to the floor of the hallway, blood trickling from your mouth.

The nobleman was pushy, used to getting his way, seeing himself as being above a non-bender from the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. He was also drunk on wine, forgetting you were engaged to the Firelord, treating you like he would a cockroach.

_ “What did you say to me?” The nobleman asked, glaring down at you. _

_ You had never been a confrontational person and shook under his glare, “I just meant–” _

_ BAM! _ _  
_

_ His fist connected with your jaw and stars spun across your vision. With no one else in sight to help, you ran. _

As you cried into your hands, you didn’t hear footsteps approaching you. It wasn’t until they stooped in front of you that you noticed, “Please leave me alone,” you said, hoping whatever servant it was would forget they had seen you here.

But instead, they gently grabbed your chin, tilting it up in the light. It was Zuko, his golden eyes shining with intensity as he looked at you. His thumb gently traced the streak of blood on your mouth. Saying nothing, he stared at the bruise blooming on your jaw, before speaking.

When he spent time with you, Zuko was bright and happy. Laughing boisterously and joking. Sometimes he was sad, tears filling his eyes as he sought comfort from you, away from his demons. Other times he was angry, a fit of loud, fiery anger that burned as quickly as it had come. 

But this...you had never seen this type of anger from him. When he spoke it was quiet, his jaw tight, his anger barely restrained, “Who did this to you?”

The anger in his eyes wasn’t for you, but instead for the man whose fist had blossomed bruises on your jaw, “Zuko,” you said, grabbing his arm gently and rubbing it to soothe him, “It doesn’t matter.”

The hand that lay by his side, the one that didn’t cup your face, tightened into a fist, “Tell me,” he said.

Though his voice was tense, there was no underlying threat if you didn’t answer. He was begging you for the name of your attacker.

“Lord Hirano,” you said, tears filling your eyes once more as you thought about how he had treated you, memories of your father floating up in your head, memories of his temper and how he wielded it and his fists upon you like a hammer.

Zuko pulled you to your feet, dabbing off the blood with his thumb and pressing a kiss to your temple, though his jaw was still tight and his eyes burned. He took your hand in his, leading you down the hall.

Though Zuko would have been angry if you were hit, regardless of your past, he knew how this affected you more than others. He had seen how you had walked on eggshells around him after he had first yelled at you, even though it was over something meaningless, and had seen the same trauma in you that lay in him. The mark that abusive fathers leave. He saw how a door shut too loudly made you flinch and footsteps that seemed too heavy would tighten your shoulders. The thought that anyone, much less one of his own nobles, would try to make you feel that way again lit a fire in his chest.

He led you to your chambers in the palace, motioning to a maid, “Please bathe Lady Y/N,” he said, then turning to you, “Is that okay?”

You nodded slowly, looking over his shoulder and trying to keep your hands from trembling. Zuko took your hands in his, meeting your gaze, “I’ll be back soon. I just have to take care of something,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead and swept out of the room.

You knew where Zuko was going and part of you wanted to stop him, to not make a big deal out of this. But the other part of you knew that there was no stopping Zuko. He had made up his mind, and while once that was a shifting thing, now it was immovable.

Your maid Manami bathed you, then spread oils on your skin and brushed your hair. It had taken you some time to grow used to this kind of treatment, your years growing up in the Lower Ring burned into your mind like a brand.

Zuko didn’t return until an hour later, walking into the room while you sat in bed reading. At the sight of him, you sprung to your feet, grabbing his hands, “What did you do?”

As you held his hands, you noticed the knuckles on one hand were bruised, “Zuko,” you sighed, “Please tell me you didn’t hit a member of the nobility.”

He looked down at the floor, cheeks flushed red, looking bashful but not ashamed, “I did,” he said, straightening up as he said it and looking proud of himself.

“What else did you do?” You asked, sensing there was more.

“Lord Hirano no longer holds such a coveted position here at Court. He has been sent to govern the poorest province in the Fire Nation, and I have ensured that while the Royal Family makes moves to better the province, he will be giving up certain luxuries to ensure that it happens.”

Giggles bubbled up in your chest as you imagined Lord Hirano, a man whose expensive and lavish tastes knew no bounds, living like a poor commoner. But at the same time, you worried about how the other nobles would see this move.

“Zuko, what if the nobility takes offense?”

Your fiancé pulled you into his arms, smiling at you, “We’re getting married in a month, Y/N. You will be the Fire Queen, and anyone who harms you disrespects not only you but myself and the Royal Family. Lord Hirano was also a supporter of my father, so this gave me a good excuse to get him out of court. But there’s one other reason I did it.”

“Why?”

Zuko laughed, smiling down at you, “I love you, Y/N. When someone hurts you, they hurt me too.”

You wrapped your arms around Zuko, “I love you too,” you said.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, naked between the silk sheets, Zuko’s arms around your waist, you knew what you were going to do. Something you had wanted to do for a long time, but Zuko had never let you.

If he was going to stick up for you, you were going to stick up for him. Regardless of how terrified you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote that Zuko would bring the Reader to see him punish the noble. But as a victim of abuse myself, knowing that Zuko is one, I knew that this could cause a victim of abuse like the Reader distress, and I knew Zuko would recognize that as well. This also isn’t meant to suggest that the Reader is helpless and needs Zuko to save her, more that everyone needs help and sometimes you need someone to fight for you. I already have a sort of reversed one-shot in the works where the Reader sticks up for Zuko, which will almost definitely be a part 2 of this. I really hope you guys like this one, I had to dig deeper for it.


	16. three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A torturous stay in prison, an old flame (heh heh) and a boatload of trauma! Buckle up, y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I've been gone for a while. I've been struggling with mental health stuff but I finally found the motivation to write this! Go me!

The door to your prison cell opened, revealing the guards Ayumi and Kaito, “Get up,” Kaito snapped, his brows already furrowed in anger.

You weakly lifted your head, and as you spoke, the sore on your lip reopened, bleeding, “What’s going on?”

“The Firelord wants to see you,” Ayumi smirked, the woman looked as haughty as ever, “It’s about time they decide what to do with a traitor like you.”

You struggled to push yourself up, your limbs shaking, the wounds on your body screaming at you. With snorts of disgust, the two guards moved into your cell and picked you up by your arms, roughly carrying you out of the cell.

“Am I going to a doctor first?” You asked.

“I don’t know much about procedure, but Ayumi?” 

“Yes, Kaito?” The other guard asked.

“Does it make any sense to fix somebody up and then execute them?” Kaito asked.

“No, seems pretty useless to me," Ayumi gripped your arm tighter with a snicker.

The mask on your face never faltered, but a storm of emotions was taking place inside of you. Every instinct in your body was telling you to fight and run, but you were too weak. Unlike Mai and Ty Lee, who had been kept at the Boiling Rock, you had been kept in the prison right near the palace. You had betrayed Azula before your two friends (whose fates in prison had been used to taunt you) and had been discovered smuggling information to the Earth Kingdom. Even the daughter of a nobleman wasn’t exempt from the charges of treason. Information was useful and you had become the guards’ punching bag in an attempt to get you to spill secrets. But your lips had remained sealed.

At least you had gotten a fun day at Ember Island first, right?

As the guards dragged you out of the prison and into the sun, you couldn’t help but stare up at it, letting the rays soak into your skin. You were no firebender but you hadn’t felt the sun’s rays in weeks and needed the energy it gave you.

The palace was within walking distance, and crowds were gathered as always, those hoping to catch a glimpse of a royal or noble patiently waiting. But they all fell silent as Kaito and Ayumi dragged you towards the palace.

Confused, you looked around, expecting jeering and cursing. But they all seemed confused too, not knowing how to treat you.

The large doors to the palace compound opened and the guards continued to carry your broken body into the palace and all the way to the throne room.

You had been in the throne room hundreds of times before, your father being one of Firelord Ozai’s top advisors and you being both Zuko and Azula’s friend. But for the first time that you had ever seen it, the flames were extinguished and the room was almost chilly. The only light came from two lamps in the room.

Kaito and Ayumi unceremoniously dumped your body onto the floor, letting you collapse into a heap. The cuts and bruises, as well as the probable bone fractures, all cried out as you hit the ground. You let out a tiny whimper, curling in on yourself and waiting for Ozai to deliver your punishment. 

Maybe he had finally realized that although his daughter was smart and cunning, you knew her and her methods too well to let her see through you. Maybe he finally realized that you were never going to speak, no matter how many beatings the guards gave you, or–

The door in the back of the room opened and you heard someone walking towards you, before abruptly stopping. Your heart pounded in your chest as the images of your imagined punishment tortured you.

“Y/N?” A familiar voice asked, sounding shocked.

Turning your face up, you saw someone you thought you’d never see again, “Zuko?”

Zuko turned to Kaito and Ayumi, anger burning in his eyes, “What’s going on? Why is she here?”

In a matter of seconds, two of your biggest tormentors turned weak and pathetic, looking like scolded children, “Firelord Zuko, we only–”

Your brain didn’t even have time to register the Firelord comment, because Zuko was sending them out the door. As soon as they were gone, you were being lifted off the ground and carried out the back door, where Zuko began giving out orders.

“F-Firelord?” You managed to ask, looking up at Zuko as he carried you.

Your childhood friend gave you a sheepish grin, “It’s a long story.” He then turned to another servant, “Have the Avatar and Katara left yet?”

“No, your Majesty.”

“Send for them immediately, bring them here.”

The man ran out of the room, but for the first time since you had seen a servant rush to a task in this palace, he didn’t seem anxious to be out of the Firelord’s sight, merely ready to get his job done.

Before you could ask him more questions, two more servants burst in and set up a cot faster than you had previously thought humanly possible. Zuko gently set you down on it and then the door opened again.

A familiar-looking watertribe girl along with the Avatar walked in. You recognized both of them from when you had been on Azula’s elite team along with Mai and Ty Lee.

“Katara,” Zuko said, addressing the girl, “Can you heal her?” 

Katara looked over you, sympathy in her eyes. But no pity, and for that, you were grateful, “Yes.”

She made her way over to you, going to pull off your shirt. Immediately you flinched from her grasp, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“Do you have to take that off?” You asked.

“If it’s a modesty thing, I can have those two leave,” Katara said.

“No, it’s just...I think I’ll be fine,” you started to struggle to your feet, but Zuko was there in an instant, gently pushing you back down.

“She can’t heal you if she can’t get to your injuries,” Zuko said, taking your hand in his. You weaved your fingers through, missing his familiar warmth.

Sighing, you realized that there was no use in prolonging the inevitable. Zuko wasn’t going to rest until he got you healed. You let Katara pull off your tunic, wishing you could disappear as all three of them let out gasps at what they saw. Zuko’s grip on your hand tightened in anger and the temperature of the room rose several degrees to match.

You knew what they were seeing. Scars lining your body, the marks of electrocution, “Who did this?” Zuko growled, but he already knew.

“After Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her, she was tired of playing mind games with me. She came in one day and–” you stopped talking as sobs built in your throat. The memory of that day was not something you liked to dwell on. The cunning and calculating Azula hadn’t come into your cell, instead, she was wild and savage, like an animal. Thirsty for blood.

* * *

_“You made them do this! You made them betray me!” She shrieked, and to the guards outside the cell, it sounded like she was talking to you. But inside the cell, she spat at the wall, cursing at no one. Her gaze turned to you, “Did you take this friend from me too?”_

_“A-Azula, please! I never wanted to hurt you. You know that!”_

_“STOP! LYING!” Azula’s back arched as lightning ripped from her, landing on your skin and you thrashed on the floor, shrieking in pain until your throat bled._

* * *

As Katara healed you laid down, listening to them recap what had happened since you had been in prison. As they spoke, you held onto Zuko’s hand like a lifeline.

“I’m all done,” Katara said, giving you a gentle smile.

As the Avatar and Katara left, you pulled a soft robe on, tying it around your waist and pulling the knot. Your fingers twisted together as you tried to find the right words to say, “Zu–”

“Take a walk with me.” From anyone else it would have sounded like an order, but you saw it for the request it was and nodded, taking his arm and following him out of the room.

He didn’t lead you back through the throne but instead out the door his two friends had come through. Soon you were walking on a covered balcony, looking over the garden.

“Y/N...I don’t know what happened to you exactly and I don't want to push you, but..." he trailed off, unable to meet your eyes as he struggled to find the words. Hesitantly, you took a step closer to him, placing a hand on his arm, "I know I've changed a bit," you said gently, "and you've definitely changed too."

The prince–no, the Firelord–grinned, looking off into the distance where the Avatar played with his sky bison, "I hope for the better."

You smiled for the first time in weeks, taking Zuko's hand in yours again and nodding for him to continue, "We were... _something_ , before everything happened. Right?" You nodded again, and he pushed his hands through his hair nervously, "I wanted to know...if you would consider, perhaps..."

"Spirits, spit it out!" You groaned, laughing.

"Be with me," Zuko said, grabbing both of your hands and looking into your eyes with sincerity and earnestness, "I was in love with you before I knew what the word meant. I love you now. Please, be with me."

You took a step closer, squeezing his hands, "Say it again."

"...Say what?"

"Three words."

The firebender grinned at you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest, "I love you." You pressed your lips to his, winding your arms around his neck and kissing him softly as the sun began to dip over the horizon, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of been running out of ideas (depression is a bitch and the effect it has on my writing is so much fun) so if you guys have any requests let me know!
> 
> Also, the guard Kaito is named after Prince Kaito (Kai) from the Lunar Chronicles, who is a sweetheart and nothing like the Kaito in this piece!


End file.
